


Who's the Daddy

by sklbug15



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 05:52:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1116284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sklbug15/pseuds/sklbug15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scorpius finds out some news about his best friend, Rose Weasley, that turns his life upside down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

To say my life sucks would be an understatement. No really, my life is depressing, horrible and any other negative word one can put in there. I know what you're thinking, my life can't be that bad, and if you compare it to the starving human beings around the world or to the people who are in the sex slave trade, or to someone who is slowly dying of cancer, you're probably right. But it's not puppies and rainbows either.  
Okay, okay to be perfectly honest, my life isn't that bad. Up until today it was pretty decent actually. I mean if you ignore that my parents named me Scorpius Hyperion, and that my father and grandfather were once death eaters working for the most evil wizard of the past century if not all time my life hasn't been too bad. Well, other than the fact that I have to deal with my grandfather who still isn't the nicest person in the world despite somehow getting off for being Voldemort's lackey. To say that we have different views on certain issues, thus making life uncomfortable is pretty spot on. Of course he still gets me some really nice presents, which may have something to do with Grandmother wanting to spoil her only grandson rotten.  
Luckily for me, most of the public seems to realize I wasn't actually around for the war and that I haven't gone around spouting pureblood nonsense or championing the right to make muggles our slaves so they pretty much leave me alone. Granted I sometimes feel that they're watching me out of the corner of their eyes, getting ready to hex me if I even show any signs of doing something they consider evil, but I can handle that. Of course it did not help that I was placed into Slytherin, but so was Albus Potter. This helped to draw the public's eye away from me, so of course I'm grateful to Al for that. I can still remember the public's reaction to their darling savior's son being placed into Slytherin. The school received so many owls from concerned citizens who felt that it must have been a mistake. If the sorting hat were a person, I would have been very concerned for its safety. Surprisingly from what I can tell his father seems pretty relaxed about it, but than again considering how many times Harry Potter has been hit with the killing curse that may have something to do with it.  
Of course on the plus side, being a Malfoy and in Slytherin somehow seemed to scream to girls that I was a bad boy and to jump my bones. That and my dashing good looks of course. I know what you're thinking, that I'm some sort of stuck up womanizer and I jump from girl to girl. Well for your information that is not true. I am not stuck up!  
Okay, maybe a little at times, but with my grades, smashing good looks and Quidditch skills I can get away with it. Also, not really a womanizer, I've had two girlfriends, one lasted for a few weeks and the other for two months.  
I know I know, you're wondering about why my life is so awful and why if I'm so awesome I haven't had many relationships or done the whole going from girl to girl thing. I totally could too; however it has been pointed out to me that doing so is not really fair or nice or anything positive at all. Best friends are such downers at times, which brings me to the most awful part of my life, my best friend. I know you're asking, how is my best friend related to the most awful part of my life? Well my best friend is the reason that I haven't been in many relationships or done the whole womanizer thing, because when you're in love with your best friend since you're 12 years old anyone else just doesn't work. Sigh.  
Oh wait no! Albus Potter is not my best friend. I mean we get along and all, but no. His cousin is the one that I'm in love with. She's a girl. Yes, I'm sure she's definitely a girl, I'm not into blokes. To be more specific since he has like a million cousins, Rose Weasley is my best friend and love of my life. Yes I did sound a bit girly there, but I'm awesome so I can sound as girly as I want.  
Anyways, Rose Weasley is the smartest, funniest, most gorgeous girl on the face of the planet. Yes, it is entirely possible, I may be slightly biased. She has long red curls and the most gorgeous brown eyes and such long legs…. Yes a bit girly again, but if you saw her, and were a bloke or a lesbian you'd think so too. Actually on second thought, I take that back, only I can look at her like that, you try and I'll do something horrible to you.  
Right so the horrible part. Rose just told me she's pregnant, and considering that despite my awesomeness and because of her I'm still a virgin, I know that I'm definitely not the father.


	2. Chapter 2

January 17  
Scorpius Malfoy screamed. Not a manly scream either, this scream was a high pitched five year old girl, type of scream, seventeen year old Albus Potter was pleased to note. Scorpius sent him a glare as he stood dripping extremely cold water onto the stone floor of the Slytherin dorm room that they shared. Fortunately, Al Potter was bent over laughing too hard to see the glare sent his way.  
"What was that for?" Scorpius forced out between his teeth. Al straightened up best he could, wiping tears out of his eyes.  
"I was bored. I wanted to wake you up," Al explained with an air of innocence. Before Scorpius could respond, Al took an exaggerated double take before falling back against his bed post, putting his hand to his chest. Scorpius' eyes widened as he looked around, certain there was a spider, or an evil wizard lurking about.  
"Oh!" Al exclaimed, staring at Scorpius with wide eyes.  
"What?" Scorpius asked confused. If this was some ploy so Scorpius wouldn't kill Al, he was so dead.  
"You're so sexy!" Al exclaimed. Scorpius looked at the boy with narrowed eyes.  
"Excuse me?"  
"You are sexy. No wonder the girls are after you, with what you look like with no shirt on," Al started fluttering his eyelashes at his now extremely annoyed roommate. Suddenly Scorpius grinned.  
"Well, well, Al, if I knew you felt that way about me," Scorpius moved closer to Al, a lot closer. Al stopped fluttering his eyelashes and moved backwards very quickly now with a look of alarm, falling onto the feet of another roommate who was still in his bed.  
"Get off me," the roommate, known as Ivan, mumbled from under his pillow before continuing his loud snores. Al pushed himself up with a grimace on his face. By this time Scorpius had thrown on his school robes and grinning at Al, quickly left the room, leaving his friend behind. Hey he was just lucky Scorpius let him live.  
"Hey Scorpius," a sixth year brunette waved at Scorpius flirtatiously as he crossed the Slytherin common room. He shot her a smile and continued out the door. He had no idea who the girl was, but she was pretty.  
Making it to the Great Hall he walked in and looked around the room just casually looking to see who was there, he told himself. Okay, he was looking for Rose, but he was allowed to lie to himself right?  
"Hey Scorpius," Hallie Jenkins, a perky blonde from Gryffindor walked by smiling at Scorpius. A few other boys nearby followed the girl with their eyes.  
"Hey Hallie," Scorpius smiled back, before resuming his search for Rose at the Gryffindor table. Not seeing her, he made his way over to the Slytherin table. He spotted an empty spot near the end of the table and walked by a group of third year girls who immediately started giggling. Scorpius smirked to himself as he sat down and piled some food onto his plate.  
A few minutes later a disgruntled Al Potter sat down next to the blond boy.  
"Good morning Albus," Scorpius said cheerily.  
"It was when I heard your girly scream," Albus said digging into his pancakes grinning. Scorpius shot the dark haired boy a dirty look.  
"Hello Scorpius, Al," a familiar voice drifted into Scorpius' ears. He felt the smile form on his face.  
"Hey Rose," Scorpius turned in his seat to smile at the red haired girl standing next to him. Al frowned at his cousin.  
"Are you okay Rose? You look very pale," Al asked concerned. Scorpius took a closer look at the girl. She did seem a bit paler than usual underneath all her freckles. Scorpius refrained from his urge to start counting Rose's freckles, he somehow got the feeling Rose wouldn't let him count the freckles concealed by her clothing. Scorpius forced his mind out of that line of thought back to the conversation Al and Rose were having.  
"I'm fine Al, leave me alone," Rose was protesting.  
"Leave her alone Al," Scorpius spoke up just as Al opened his mouth. Al closed it and crossed his arms. Rose sat down next to Scorpius giving him a faint smile. Scorpius noticed the dark circles under her eyes but refrained from saying anything as Rose opened a book and began to read.  
"Hello Scorpius," a female voice murmured into his ear. Genevieve Zabini pushed her way between Scorpius and Rose so that she was half way in Scorpius' lap. Make that all the way as she gently settled herself with her arms wrapped around Scorpius' neck, her chest pressed up against his. After a second of panic, Scorpius calmed himself and smirked at Genevieve putting his arms around her.  
"Hey Gen," Scorpius said huskily back, letting his eyes look over Genevieve's shoulders to see if Rose looked upset at him having one of the most gorgeous girls at Hogwarts in his lap. The redhead seemed oblivious still staring at the pages of her book, biting her lip in deep thought. Al on the other hand was laughing silently at Scorpius. Scorpius jumped slightly as Genevieve's manicured hand slid down his stomach into a very dangerous spot. Genevieve smirked at Scorpius pressing harder against him, so he could better feel and see her curves. Scorpius swallowed hard.  
"Miss Zabini!" Came the Headmistress' voice disapproving. Genevieve just smiled at Scorpius, leaning her dark haired head forward to whisper in his ear, "See you later," she promised before sliding off his lap and sauntering away. Al gave his laughter sound.  
"What was that about?" Al asked snorting, he was laughing so hard. Scorpius sighed.  
"She's been doing things like that since the Halloween party when I made the mistake of snogging her." Scorpius admitted. Al snorted before looking thoughtful.  
"Perhaps I should make that mistake too," he said grinning at Scorpius.  
"Me too, then we could all have an awesome time together," Rose commented mockingly to the boys coming out of her reverie, closing her book. Scorpius looked closer at her. With a swooping feeling in his stomach, he determined that despite the mocking Rose didn't seem at all jealous.  
"Just what would you know about having awesome times?" Al demanded of his cousin. Rose smirked at him.  
"More than you," and with that parting comment she stood up.  
Scorpius was on his feet before his mind could register what was happening and Rose was gripping onto him, her face even paler.  
"Are you okay?" Scorpius asked as Al stood up and moved to her side.  
"Yea I'm fine," she responded letting go of Scorpius, "just stood up too fast." She smiled at the two concerned boys and left the hall.  
Al frowned after her before turning to Scorpius, "Did you see her eat anything?" he asked.  
Scorpius frowned, "No, I didn't."  
Scorpius was sitting in his potions class, silver eyes looking at his dark green bubbling potion but not really taking it in. His mind was still at breakfast, thinking about Rose and the way she had grabbed onto him. The contents of his stomach swirled as he remembered the whiteness of her face, blue eyes looking even bigger by contrast. The boy shot a quick glance over at the girl in question. She was laughing with one of her friends as they mixed the potion together. Scorpius didn't have to look to know that there were dark circles under her eyes.  
"She wasn't at lunch you know," Al said softly to his friend. Scorpius nodded absent-mindedly. Al sighed, of course Scorpius knew that. There wasn't much about Rose that Scorpius didn't know and when he knew there was something he didn't know about Rose, Scorpius did whatever he could to find out. Mostly Al stayed out of his way, but as he let his eyes wander over to his cousin, he knew he'd be making a point to help Scorpius this time. There was something Rose was hiding and Al had a strange feeling it had to do with her health.  
Rose sighed as she made her way into the Great Hall for supper. She hadn't been able to keep food down at all today and she was hungry. She crossed her fingers hoping that she would be able to eat something. She sat down at the Gryffindor table and served herself some mashed potatoes. She needed something that wasn't too heavy and was easy to eat. Rose let her eyes roam the table, watching everyone talking and laughing with their friends. She ripped her eyes away and turned them back to her plate. She swallowed heavily. Her life would never be that simple again. She twirled her spoon in her potatoes biting her lip. She couldn't keep this to herself forever. She couldn't keep it to herself for more than a month or two. Who could she tell though? None of her girlfriends would understand. They'd either be disapproving, or giggle at her and ask for details. Her cousins wouldn't be able to keep it a secret and Rose wasn't quite ready to tell her parents yet.  
What should she do? Rose raised her eyes again, landing on a familiar figure walking through the doors into the Great Hall. The girl swallowed hard. Scorpius. She would tell Scorpius. He could keep a secret. Her blue eyes tracked him to the Slytherin table where he sat down next to her cousin Albus.  
________________________________________


	3. Chapter 3

Scorpius looked up at his name being said by a familiar voice. His stomach lurched. Rose. She was standing before him, hands clutching each other in front of her stomach, eyes wide, her face pale with a determined look on her face. Al had his neck craned around from where he sat next to the blond haired boy, looking at the pair of them questioningly.  
"I need to talk to you Scorpius," Rose said softly eyes focused solely on him. Scorpius stood up immediately, ready to follow Rose anywhere she asked. Something that Al normally would have teased Scorpius about, but now the boy was just too concerned about his cousin to care. Al made a move like he was going to follow them, but sat back down at the look on his cousin's face. However that didn't stop him from sending a look of his own at Scorpius, telling him in no uncertain terms they were going to be having a talk later that night.  
Scorpius didn't say a word as he followed Rose out of the Great Hall, not even when Hallie Jenkins, smiled at him, and tossed her long blonde hair in what she thought was a flirtatious manner. The boy ignored the teenaged girl, eyes intent on the redhead in front of him. Rose never looked behind her to make sure Scorpius was following her. They had been friends for so long that she knew he would be there when she finally stopped. Several floors up and numerous corridors later, Rose entered a small classroom, and turned to look her best friend in his eyes. Scorpius softly shut the door behind them, and waited. His stomach began the usual dance it had around Rose when her blue eyes met his.  
"I'm-, I h-have to tell you something," Rose stuttered out, grasping her hands together. Scorpius was silent, though in his head it was anything but. His best friend seemed unusually nervous about something. Logically he knew it could be anything, however, hope had planted a seed in his mind. She was in love with him too. She was going to confess her undying love, and as soon as they left Hogwarts they would marry, and have children, more than one, because being an only child wasn't as much fun as having siblings and then they would-  
"I'm pregnant," Rose blurted out. Scorpius' mind screeched to a halt and suddenly his stomach felt hollow.  
What?  
January 25th  
Scorpius sat in Potions, staring at Rose through the smoke filtering through the room. Albus seated next to him, focusing on their potion, this time a shocking pink. All of this smoke couldn't be good for the baby, Scorpius was thinking to himself.  
"Are you planning on doing any of the work, or are you just going to sit there and stare at my cousin?" Al demanded suddenly, his voice permeating through Scorpius' thoughts. The blond haired boy stared at his friend blankly for a moment, before Al sighed and went back to work stirring the potion that was slowly deepening into a lavender.  
Rose had begged Scorpius not to say anything to anyone yet, she had wanted to talk to her family members first. By this, Scorpius knew she wanted to tell her parents. He had looked at her and before he could stop himself asked "what about the father?" Rose had turned slightly pink, "Don't worry about him," she said in a cool tone. Scorpius had stared at her, not use to her using this tone, but kept his mouth shut.  
Scorpius sat in class mulling this over, "Don't worry about him," if he were being honest, he wasn't worried about the father per se. He just wanted to know who he was, so he could find a suitable punishment for him touching his Rose.   
Al looked at his friend to see him glaring at the desk.  
"You know mate, I don't think you're that skilled of a wizard that you can make the desk burst into flames just by looking at it. Besides, we're both right next to it, so I really don't want it to start burning right now," he said conversationally. No response. Al sighed. Scorpius had been like this for the past week or so, after his conversation with Rose. Try as he might, Al couldn't get Scorpius to tell him what had occurred. The dark haired boy shot a look over at his cousin who was focused on her potion. He frowned. She still seemed awfully pale, and her eating habits still seemed a bit off.  
If Rose wasn't talking and Scorpius seemed to be siding with her, Albus knew what he had to do. He shuddered a bit at the thought, but there was nothing else to do. He had to go to her. She would help him. The boy only wondered what the price would be.  
"And what can I do for you, my darling?" the girl grinned at Albus from her perch.  
Albus looked around, tugging at the collar of his shirt as sweat dripped down his back.  
"I, uh, I need help, finding out some information," he said to the younger girl, nervously.  
The teenager leaned back in her seat, regarding the boy, thoughtfully, her hands forming a steeple with her long, slim, fingers.  
"What kind of information," her dark eyes, glinted, as she asked, curiosity leaking into her voice.  
Al hesitated a moment, unsure if this was the wisest course. After a moment of reflection, he knew what he had to do.  
"Rose is hiding something. Something big and she won't say what it is. She told Scorpius, but he isn't talking either," he let out a breath.  
"Well of course not. His loyalty is to Rose and to Rose alone," the girl looked at Al. "Don't pretend you don't know that. Everyone knows how he feels about her. As for what Rose is hiding, I'll find out what it is. Of course, if you want me to tell you, it'll cost you," the young witch grinned at the silent boy.  
________________________________________


	4. Chapter 4

February 3  
Rose had managed to convince Neville Longbottom to let her floo to her house. She had struggled to work up the nerve to tell her parents about her pregnancy. After all they would find out eventually, and she wanted to give them as much time as possible to let the news sink in before the baby was born.  
When she had arrived only her mother was home, which she had given silent thanks for. Hermione Weasley wouldn't be happy, but she would be more understanding than her husband. Rose had been proven right in this. Hermione had listened, hands wrapped around a mug of tea as her daughter confessed her pregnancy. She hadn't looked too pleased, but she had reached out and grasped her daughter's hand in her own. Rose had taken silent comfort in this. The two women sat in silence together, before Ron Weasley had entered the room. To say he was surprised to see his daughter would be an understatement.  
Hermione had then sat next to her daughter as she once again confessed her pregnancy to her father. Ron Weasley had been furious. He exploded out of his chair, shouting curses before he froze and turned.  
"Who did this to you?" he asked angrily rounding on his daughter who had shrunk back against her mother.  
"Ronald," Hermione said softly. Ron looked at his wife  
"I'm going to kill him," he growled.  
"He didn't do anything to me that I didn't consent to," Rose said suddenly, glaring at her father. "I'm not some innocent little victim of some big bad lecherous man. I had a say in this too and yes I screwed up, but I'm going to face the consequences like a grown woman," Rose was on her feet on this point, looking defiantly up at her father. Ron gawped for a moment before collapsing in the chair behind him.  
"When did you grow up?" Ron asked his daughter, hoarsely, tears forming in his eyes.  
Rose shrugged, as Hermione got up and went over to her husband, hugging him.  
"Who is the father, Rose," her mum asked, eying her closely.  
Rose shook her head, "I can't, not yet," she said.  
"Is it Gavin?" Ron asked suddenly. Rose flinched a bit at the mention of her ex- boyfriend. Her parents stared at her.  
"It's complicated," she admitted.  
February 14  
Scorpius stood in the corner of the room, watching the rest of the fifth, six and seventh years enjoying themselves at the Valentines party they were throwing. He could see Hallie Jenkins eying him from across the room where she flirted with a Hufflepuff boy who was staring openly at her chest. Of course Scorpius couldn't blame the boy. She had left quite a few buttons left undone, a fact that didn't escape his notice when she had shoved her chest into his face earlier in an attempt to grab his attention. This, of course, was part of the reason why the boy was standing up now; it was much harder for girls to shove their breasts into his face when he would rather be left alone to sulk. Rose had told her parents about her pregnancy, but still refused to name the father.  
Scorpius watched as Lily dragged Albus into a corner to talk with him about something. Both siblings took on expressions of such seriousness; the Slytherin wondered what they were discussing. Scorpius then let his eyes go to Rose. The red head was laughing with a group of her friends about something. No one would know by looking at her that she had such a serious situation happening in her life. One would think that she had her life in front of her, free to be as frivolous and care free as she wanted. Of course, Scorpius reflected darkly, that's probably what got her into such a serious condition in the first place.  
"Hey Malfoy," Genevieve whispered into Scorpius' ear. Scorpius half turned to see the brunette draped over him. Unlike everyone else in the room, wearing their school uniforms, Genevieve was sporting a bright red, very tight muggle dress that left little to the imagination. Scorpius would be lying if he said he was left unaffected by it.  
"Genevieve," he said back politely.  
"Want to leave and go somewhere more private," she murmured into his ear. Scorpius found himself hesitating at his usual brush off of the persistent girl, when he looked over to see Rose smiling up at William Stock, a seventh year from Gryffindor. Jealously unfurled in his stomach as he watched the pair.  
"You know, I hear Weasley's up the duff," Genevieve said softly into Scorpius' ear. Scorpius took in a breath and turned to the girl.  
She smirked when she saw she had his full attention. "It's probably her ex's, what's his name?"  
"Gavin," Scorpius breathed out the name of Rose's ex, who had graduated the previous year, wondering how Genevieve had known about Rose's pregnancy. Very few people knew, some of the teachers, Rose's parents and Scorpius himself.  
"Of course who can say for sure? From what I hear, Gavin isn't the only possibility," Scorpius turned to watch William and Rose burst into laughter over something, missing Genevieve's grin.  
"So what do you say? Want to go somewhere more private?" she asked again. Scorpius found himself nodding.  
Rose Weasley watched as Scorpius Malfoy left the party with Genevieve Zabini, a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach. She knew the other girl's reputation and how she had been after Scorpius for years. She swallowed hard and left the party, William mid- sentence behind her. She saw her best friend in the distance, being pulled along by Zabini, turning the corner to go to the Slytherin dorms. She stared after the couple blankly as they disappeared from sight before deciding where she was going to go.  
Albus and Lily Potter watched their cousin leave, clearly distraught.  
"Are you sure, Lily?" Al turned to his sister who rolled her eyes.  
"Of course I'm sure," Lily said back, "also don't forget you owe me," she smirked as she walked away back into the mass of party goers.  
________________________________________


	5. Chapter 5

The seventh year Slytherins' dorm was empty and quiet. Scorpius found it strange, he was used to the other boys coming and going. Genevieve pushed Scorpius down on to his bed, pulling the curtains shut around them, before her mouth was on his, her body pressed firmly against his.  
Scorpius found himself pressing his body up into the brunette's, his hands traveling down her back, finding the zipper on her dress and pulling it down. Genevieve grinned against Scorpius' mouth as she pulled away, hands pulling off his shirt before diving in and kissing down his chest. Something moved in the back of Scorpius' mind, a strange sense of déjà vu. He pushed it away as Genevieve pulled away again, pulling off her dress. Scorpius' eyes fell to her bare breasts as she grinned seductively at the teenaged boy.  
"Stop," the word fell from Scorpius' mouth.  
"What?" Genevieve looked at the blond, flabbergasted.  
A sense of wrong, so strong, hit Scorpius, "this is a mistake, we can't- I can't do this," he said pulling away, putting his shirt back on. Genevieve watched, wide eyed, and completely naked, as Scorpius Malfoy walked out on her.  
Gavin Woods sat in his flat reading a book as his cat curled up next to him. He looked up in surprise to see his ex- girlfriend stumbling out of his fire place.  
"Rose?" he exclaimed, getting up to help her catch her balance. "What are you doing here?" he asked the clearly distraught girl. She burst into tears.  
"Come on, sit down," he said helping her into a chair before sitting next to her, waiting for her to calm down enough, to tell him what was wrong. He hadn't seen her since Halloween night and he had missed her terribly. He wondered if breaking up with her wasn't a big mistake.  
February 28  
Four months. Rose put her hand on her belly, feeling the slight curve of it. It had been four months since that night. That beautiful and terrible night.  
Their kisses were sloppy. He had her pressed up against the wall of the boys' dorm, only feet from the bed. She smiled as she felt his lips on her neck, hands sliding up the back of her shirt. She pressed back against him, he pulled away looking at her. She grinned back at him before shoving him, gently, onto the bed before climbing on top of him. This was really going to happen. She had wanted this with him for a long time now. At least that was what her drunken mind was telling her. She swooped down and kissed him again, as he worked on getting her shirt off of her.   
She sighed, forcing back the tears. Where had it all gone wrong? She had thought he wanted her. She had been wrong of course. It had been the alcohol influencing the both of them. He had just been drunk and horny. She was a willing female. She swallowed hard as her hand caressed her stomach. That was why he could never know.  
Genevieve Zabini paced around her dorm room. Who did Scorpius Malfoy think he was? Turning her down? Her! She was the hottest, sexiest girl in Hogwarts! No one turned her down. The girl stopped mid pace. This was Rose Weasley's fault. That pregnant cow. The 18 year old girl crossed her arms across her chest. From what she had heard Weasley was refusing to tell anyone who the father of her baby was. Perhaps she should do some investigating. Genevieve smirked.  
March 6  
In the past few weeks, Genevieve had steered clear of Scorpius. Something that relieved him to no end. He had too much on his mind to deal with the persistent girl. The rest of the school now knew that Rose Weasley was pregnant. Rose to her credit, held her head high and went about her business ignoring the whisper and giggles following her around. There was a lot of speculation about who the father of her baby was. Something that Rose had refused to answer. The majority of the school seemed to think it was Gavin Woods, Rose's ex- boyfriend. The thought of it made Scorpius feel sick to his stomach. Rose and Gavin had dated all of last year, seemingly the perfect couple. It had surprised everyone when Rose came back to school, single. So when Rose had revealed it had been a friendly break up, done because they had both thought it better to end it than to try a long distance relationship, people assumed they'd get back together once Rose had graduated.  
Scorpius felt his fists clench at the thought. Gavin had never been anything but friendly toward him. He hadn't seemed bothered by Rose's close friendship with Scorpius at all. Albus had jokingly suggested that perhaps Gavin thought Scorpius to be gay. He hadn't been laughing for long.  
Every time Scorpius had tried to broach the subject with Rose, which was rare, because he felt sick every time, she had brushed Scorpius off. As a result the two friends had hardly discussed the baby at all, acting instead as if everything was normal.  
March 15  
Albus entered the room, Lily sitting in her usual spot.  
"What do you have for me?" the girl asked her brother. Al rolled his eyes. His sister could be so melodramatic sometimes. He pulled out an envelope and tossed it onto the desk in front of her. The red head picked up the envelope and slit it open peering inside.  
"Acceptable. For now," she grinned, "Now I found out Rose was pregnant for you, how can I help you this time?"  
"I want to know who the father of Rose's baby is," he demanded. The fact that Rose was refusing to tell anyone who the father was, hadn't escaped Al. Unlike what some of the more vicious students believed, Al knew it wasn't because Rose didn't know. He knew it was because she had a reason for keeping the truth hidden away. If he could find out who the father was, he could determine why his cousin didn't want to reveal the identity of her lover.  
"I suppose I can find out for you," the girl mused.  
"I think you already know," Al informed his sister. She raised her hands in mock surrender.  
"What makes you think that?" Lily said, tilting her head and smiling innocently at her brother.  
"Who is the father of Rose's baby?" Al hissed leaning in closer. Lily rolled her eyes.  
"I can't tell you. Yet." She admitted.  
"But you do know," Al said, stepping back. Lily looked at her brother for a moment before nodding.  
"I do," she confirmed.  
"How?" Al asked his sister, "how do you know?"  
March 21  
The girl moaned from underneath him, raising her mouth eagerly for another kiss, her hands running down his bare back. His heart was racing as he moved; he couldn't get enough of her. She was soft, and warm…   
Scorpius woke up, sweating, the euphoria of the dream leaving him as reality crept back in. Lately he had been having very vivid dreams about him and Rose; which of course just made it more difficult to look her in the eye. They never changed either. It was the same exact dream every time. He rolled over, onto his stomach and stretched out before sitting up. Another day of being around Rose and her slowly growing belly, knowing she was having child that wasn't his. He was beginning to think that graduation couldn't come soon enough. Then he'd be able to leave the country and never look back.  
March 28  
Scorpius sat next to Rose in the Great Hall as they ate lunch together. The two friends were silent; Scorpius trying not to look at Rose's ever expanding stomach. Suddenly there was a gasp from the boy's right. Scorpius turned to Rose, eyes wide.  
"What's wrong," he asked as she moved her hand to her stomach. Rose lifted her face smiling.  
"The baby is kicking," she said softly as she moved her hand to hover over Scorpius'. "Here feel," she moved his hand to her stomach. Scorpius wanted to remove his hand, but found himself frozen. And then he gasped. He felt it, the faintest of movements beneath his hand. He looked up at Rose who was smiling at him. He felt himself smiling back. Then Rose's smile faltered. Scorpius turned around to see Genevieve walking by. He looked back at Rose who had resumed eating in silence, leaving Scorpius' hand feeling oddly cold still on her stomach. Scorpius removed his hand, feeling bewildered.  
________________________________________


	6. Chapter 6

April 7  
Scorpius sat in the library trying his best to keep his mind on the book in front of him. He had an exam coming up before the holiday break and he was determined to do well on it. Rose kept popping into his head distracting him. She had received an owl from Gavin Woods the other day and refused to talk to Scorpius about it. The boy found his hands clenching the pages of the book before him. The father of Rose's baby had to be Gavin Woods. Hatred for the young man coursed through Scorpius' veins. If he were to ever see the young man again, Scorpius glowered at the book at the thought.  
April 15  
"You've gotten what you wanted, Lily," Albus told his sister, "Now tell me what you know." The two siblings were in the classroom Lily had set up as her office. She seemed to fancy herself someone who knew everything. If she didn't know something she'd find out. Students went to her for answers to their problems.  
"Well, my darling brother. It was at the Halloween party. Everyone important was there," she began. Al rolled his eyes at her dramatic beginning.  
"Wait! I wasn't there," he said as what she said hit him.  
Lily looked at her brother, "as I said, everyone who was important was there," she continued her tale ignoring the sounds her brother was making.  
Lily wandered through the crowd of students that were partying, drinks in hand. Her friends were currently flirting with some Hufflepuff boys, giggling at every word they were saying. Lily ignored them. She needed to find out if Millie Vandbrunt's boyfriend was cheating on her. The poor fourth year student was stuck in the hospital wing and was positive Henry, her boyfriend of three weeks, was seeing someone else. Personally, if Lily were that sure a boyfriend was cheating on her, and they hadn't been going out for more than a month, she would just dump the bloke and move on. However, a client was a client.   
The fifth year stopped short at seeing her cousin, Rose, leaving the room with her ex-boyfriend Gavin Woods leading the way.  
"Didn't he graduate?" Lily said softly to herself. She began pushing by the other party goers to follow her cousin. The girl was caught short for a moment by a group of drunk sixth years. Once they passed, she picked up her pace and turned into an empty hallway.   
"They have to be here somewhere," the redhead began quietly checking all the rooms. She finally found the couple in an embrace; Rose was just pulling away from kissing Gavin.  
"So it is Gavin," Albus interrupted Lily's story. The girl scowled.  
"Just shut up and listen," she said, before continuing.  
Rose smiled at Gavin, tears coursing down her cheeks, "I'm sorry Gavin," she said. "I think its better this way. I'm still in school, and you're out in the real world. A relationship would just be too hard and I don't want to end up hating each other," the red head turned on her heel and marched out, right past Lily who had pressed herself against the wall, hidden by shadows. She chanced a glance back at Gavin who was staring after Rose, a look of pain on his face.   
Lily made her way back to the party, way laid by one of her friends. After a few moments, Lily happened to glance over to where Rose was picking up a drink and downing it in one gulp. The girl frowned. Rose never drank alcoholic beverages like that. She usually had one or two at the most, over a long period. The fifth year kept an eye on her cousin as she drank drink after drink. A sixth year Ravenclaw Ian something or other moved in to talk to Rose. The red head was giggling at what the handsome boy was saying to her. Lily watched as Ian leaned in and whispered something into Rose's ear. The girl murmured something back to him. Lily began to fight past the crowds to try to hear what the two were talking about, but just then caught a glimpse of Henry. The fifth year was distracted when she saw a flash of long blonde hair near him. Lily groaned in frustration to herself when she remembered how she had made a deal with Millie to check up on her boyfriend. Lily moved closer to the fourth year, only to see the blonde sigh in frustration.  
"I just really miss her you know?" Henry was rambling on, "she's been in the hospital wing for a few days, but I just, need to be with her. In fact that's where I'm going right now," Henry declared standing up. "Millie my love, I'm on my way," the boy said going to make his way out of the room leaving the blonde girl by herself. Lily smirked. Apparently Millie hadn't any need to worry after all. Lily turned to once again, see Rose stumbling out of the room, the door closing behind her. The young girl glanced around the room. Where had Gavin gone? He had followed Rose back into the party and had been watching her closely, especially when she had been flirting with Ian. Lily didn't see him. In fact she didn't see Ian either. She got up and moved quickly, following the sound of Rose's giggles down the hallway. The route Rose took, twisted and turned as Lily stumbled behind, not seeing who Rose was with. The girl stopped outside the entrance to the dormitory as the entrance shut behind Rose and…. Lily let out a gasp of surprise.   
Al stared at his sister, "so you saw who she went into a dormitory with. By the way I love how you left out, if it was Gryffindor, Hufflepuff or whatever," Lily just grinned. "Come on though, you have to tell me who it was. I got you what you wanted," he whined.  
"Fine," Lily said, "I'll tell you."  
Genevieve grinned from where she stood outside the room the Potter siblings were in. She knew that if anyone other than Rose knew who the father was; Lily Potter was the one to follow. Now, her hard work had paid off.  
________________________________________


	7. Chapter 7

April 16  
Genevieve had been sitting in her bed all night thinking. She knew who the father of Rose's baby was. She just had to figure out how to use it to her advantage. She grinned as she thought of the other person who may be interested in helping her to keep Scorpius and Weasley apart.  
April 23  
Hogsmede weekend. Scorpius was looking to get out of the confining restrains of the castle. He tried to push out the fact that Rose had managed to get him to agree to look at things for the baby. The 18 year old grimaced, the things he did for love. He set out to go to breakfast, Albus following behind him still half asleep.  
The trio reached Hogsmede and began wandering around the town, popping in and out of stores. It was during a trip into a store with baby clothes, where Rose and Lily, who had joined them, were oohing and ahhing over frilly pink dresses (Rose was still uncertain about the baby's gender) that Scorpius excused himself to get some fresh air. He leaned back against the cool exterior of the shop and took in some deep breaths. Straightening up the Slytherin student saw a familiar person ducking around the corner. Hot red anger, coursed through Scorpius' veins. He took off and rounding the corner yelled at the man.  
"Hey Woods!"  
Gavin Woods turned around to face his angry pursuer.  
"Malfoy," he raised an eyebrow and turned to leave stopped by the hand on his arm. The older man looked down at his arm and then around at Scorpius.  
"What can I help you with?" he asked coolly.  
"You bastard," Scorpius hissed out between his teeth. Gavin looked taken aback.  
"How could you do that to her?"  
"Do what to whom?" Gavin asked, pulling his arm out of Scorpius' grasp, starting to feel annoyed with the younger boy.  
Scorpius snarled, "Rose, you wanker! How could you get her pregnant and not help her at all?"  
Gavin looked at Scorpius carefully, "I didn't," he said softly. Scorpius froze.  
"What do you mean?" he asked, his anger fleeing him.  
"I didn't get Rose pregnant," Gavin said carefully, "we never…" the young man trailed off.  
"You never had sex with her" Scorpius filled in, staring at his friend's ex- boyfriend, "but then who did?" Gavin shrugged his shoulders.  
"I wish I knew."  
May 15  
Rose was starting to get really big now. She was slightly more than six months along and it was getting more difficult to do day to day tasks. Luckily she had magic to help her tie her shoes.  
"Do you need anything Rose? Any weird food things?" Scorpius asked his friend, grinning. Rose rolled her eyes.  
"Well you know with all these hormones going crazy, I really want sex. Care to help me out?" Rose shot back, Al grimacing at her joke. Scorpius went pale.  
"What," he managed to get out, his stomach going crazy.  
"I'm kidding. Well, about the you helping me out thing," Rose said. Scorpius stared at her, then very belatedly forced out a laugh.  
"Good one, Rose. Of course I knew you were kidding," he said, his voice coming out strained. Al rolled his eyes behind them. If Lily were correct about whom the father was Al sighed. Why did things have to be so complicated? Perhaps he should confront Rose with what he knew. It could be risky, but perhaps by going to his cousin, she could clear up a few of the questions he had.  
May 29  
"Hey Rose," Al stood behind his cousin in her dormitory.  
"Albus, how did you get up here," Rose turned around and faced her cousin, wondering how and why he was in the seventh year Gryffindors' room. The girl had put on her pajamas for the night. A frilly maternal set that would have looked old on someone twice her age. Albus didn't immediately answer the girl instead looking around the room.  
"No one else is here. I'm just going to bed earlier and earlier these days," Rose answered his unspoken question softly.  
"Good. Why doesn't he know," Al demanded of his cousin.  
"Why doesn't who know about what?" Rose asked, eyebrows furrowing.  
"The father of your child. I know who it is," Al interrupted his cousin before she could say anything. She closed her mouth and stared at him.  
"Why doesn't he realize that he's the father? He seems to be under the impression that you and he never had sex. Why? Was he really that drunk?" Albus asked.  
Rose sighed, "No," she said.  
"So what's going on?" Albus asked.  
Rose began to wake up. Her mind was still very groggy, but she slowly became aware of the arm slung around her waist as well as some aches and pains in places that made her eyes shoot open. She glanced over at her bedmate, memories of the night before trickling through her head. What really struck her the most was the memory of three little words; "I love you." She stared at her lover. He had never said them back. She had told him she loved him and he had never said the words back. Her heart began pounding furiously as a sick feeling started to form. Tears began trickling down her face. Rose began looking around frantically for her wand. Upon finding it she paused staring at the naked back of the man next to her. She forced back a hysterical giggle as she muttered an incantation.  
Albus stared at his cousin, "You did a memory charm on him," he whispered, green eyes wide. Rose nodded.  
"He doesn't remember having sex with me because I blocked it from his memory," she said softly back. "I told him I loved him, but it was just a drunken mistake. He doesn't love me back, so I erased his memory of what occurred between us," the girl choked back a sob. Al went and hugged his cousin.  
"For a smart girl, you're very stupid," he told her. Rose pulled away and stared at him. "You need to tell him the truth," he said.  
The girl stood just outside the door to her dormitory where Rose and Al were talking. Her breathing came in faster. This could just be the information she and Genevieve were looking for. She grinned to herself as she turned on her heel and quickly made her way out of Gryffindor.  
May 30  
"Have you told him yet," Albus asked his cousin, as she came out of the Gryffindor portrait hole.  
"Not yet," she admitted.  
June 1  
"You have to tell him," Albus hissed at his cousin as she was on her way to floo to St. Mungus hospital for a checkup.  
"I know Albus," she grumbled back.  
June 3  
"What are you waiting for?" Albus asked.  
"For you to wither up and die," Rose mumbled under her breath, not caring if Albus heard her or not.  
June 5  
"What do you want Genevieve?" Scorpius asked, annoyance hitting him as he looked up to see the girl hovering just inside the door to the Slytherin boys' room. He was hoping to go to bed.  
"What do you think?" the girl asked suggestively, shrugging off the thin robe she was wearing over her nightie. It fell to the floor as she made her way to Scorpius' bed. The boy groaned.  
"I AM NOT interested," he said angrily. When would she give up?  
"I know," she said condescendingly, "you're interested in that pregnant cow, Weasley."  
"Don't call her a cow," Scorpius said angrily.  
"That's what I call anyone who sleeps with someone and then not only doesn't tell them when they're pregnant with their child, but erases their memory of even sleeping together at all," Genevieve smirked. Scorpius looked sharply up at the girl, hovering near his bed, barely dressed.  
"What are you talking about?" Scorpius whispered. The girl grinned.


	8. Chapter 8

"Rose!"  
Rose sat up in bed, looking at her bemused roommates, who were staring at her.  
What the hell?  
"Rose Weasley!" came the shout again.  
Scorpius?  
Rose slowly made her way out of bed and down the stairs to the common room where a red faced Scorpius Malfoy was standing, Genevieve Zabini and Hallie Jenkins behind him. She ignored the other students who had followed her down.  
"What's going on?" she asked bewildered.  
"Why don't you tell me?" Scorpius hissed at her. Rose glanced behind him to see Genevieve smirking.  
"I don't know," Rose faltered at the look on Scorpius' face.  
"Gen says that you used a memory charm on the father of your child!" Scorpius shouted. Whispers broke out. "So the father of your child has no idea that it's even possible-" Scorpius broke off, staring at his best friend for a moment.  
"Who is the father of your baby, Rose?"  
Rose paled, "Scorpius," she took a step toward him, flinching when he stepped back, anger covering his face.  
"Do you even know?" he asked angrily, "or do you wipe the memories of everyone you sleep with?"  
Gasps broke out, Genevieve was openly grinning now.  
Anger flashed over Rose's face, "Of course not!" she shouted back, "I'm not her," she gestured at Genevieve, "I'm not a slut!" The smile left Genevieve's face as everyone giggled.  
"Why would you erase someone's memory Rose?" Scorpius asked, his hands clenching at his sides. He waited for a moment.  
Rose stared at him, "It's complicated," she whispered, her eyes filling with tears. Scorpius stepped back, shaking his head.  
"It's like I don't even know you anymore," he said softly before turning on his heel and leaving the Gryffindor common room.  
Rose burst into tears.  
June 20  
Albus stepped next to his cousin staring intently at her. Rose refused to meet his eyes. "You need to tell him the truth you know," he said following her gaze to Scorpius. The blond was talking to another boy in his house, ignoring the girl he was in love with.  
"I know," she said miserably.  
June 28  
Scorpius shut the compartment door behind him. He never imagined he'd spend his last train ride leaving Hogwarts by himself, and yet there he was. He sat down, sighing as he leaned his head back against the seat. He glanced over seeing the door open before turning away.  
"We need to talk Scorpius," Rose said stiffly.  
"Don't bother. I owled Gavin letting him know he could be the father and just not remember it," Scorpius shot back, keeping his head turned away from the girl.  
"It's not Gavin," Rose said warily sitting down next to Scorpius. Scorpius turned and looked at her for the first time in days. She looked pale and tired, hands resting on her rounded belly.  
"What happened that night," Rose began before hesitating, "I was drinking. We both were. I thought- " her voice broke off, "I had- have feelings for this person and I thought that what happened that night was his way of saying he had feelings for me too," Rose laughed harshly, "stupid I know. Just because you have sex with someone, doesn't mean there are feelings there."  
Scorpius watched Rose's face intently.  
"We had sex and the next morning was when I realized that I- I had told him I loved him. But he didn't say it back," Rose whispered softly. There was silence.  
"I guess I panicked and so, I performed a memory charm. I didn't mean to keep something like this from him," Rose said indicating her stomach.  
Scorpius nodded, his jaw clenched.  
"So if it's not Gavin, who is it?" The young man forced himself to ask. No matter what Rose had done, Scorpius couldn't find it in himself to stay mad.  
Rose was silent for a moment. A painfully hard moment during which Scorpius found himself struggling for breath.  
"I-" Rose cut off before sighing, "It's you Scorpius, you're the father of my child."  
Scorpius stared at her, "What?!"  
Rose reentered the room after talking with Gavin. She couldn't recommit to him. It would be too difficult considering her feelings for… She swallowed hard. She looked around the room looking for her friend and froze. Scorpius was pressed up tight against Genevieve Zabini, snogging her like there was no tomorrow. Rose felt as if a frozen ice block dropped into her stomach. She turned away and picked up the nearest drink she could find. An hour and numerous drinks later Rose found herself giggling with Ian Somerhold. He leaned down and began whispering in her ear as his hands traveled to her waist.  
"Hey! Rosie," Scorpius threw his arm around Rose's shoulders and turned to glare at Ian.  
"Can we help you with something," he snarled at Ian. The boy hesitated for a moment and then turned and left.  
"Hey Rosie, wanna go somewhere else?" Scorpius slurred, winking at Rose. Her heart began beating harder.  
"Okay," she giggled.  
The two made their way to the Slytherin dorms, giggling and occasionally stopping to kiss. They made their way into the boys' dorm still kissing. At this point, driven by lust and alcohol their kisses were sloppy. Scorpius had Rose pressed up against the wall of the boys' dorm, only feet from the bed. She smiled as she felt his lips on her neck, hands sliding up the back of her shirt. She pressed back against him, he pulled away looking at her. She grinned back at him before shoving him, gently, onto the bed before climbing on top of him. This was really going to happen. She had wanted this with him for a long time now. She swooped down and kissed him again, as he worked on getting her shirt off of her.  
Scorpius stared at Rose, "I think, I think I have some vague memories about that night," he said slowly remembering the dreams he had been having.  
Rose nodded slowly, "I think my memory charm wasn't the best. I felt guilty," she said not looking at Scorpius.  
"I do, you know," he said softly staring at Rose. She looked up at him questioningly.  
"Love you. I have since I was 12," he confessed. Rose stared at him, a smile slowly overtaking her face as Scorpius leaned in to kiss her. Pulling away after the kiss he then put his hand on her stomach.  
"Hey there," he said softly, "I'm your daddy."  
Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy are pleased to announce the birth of their daughter Lyra Iris Malfoy born 13, July at 11:52 am weighing approximately 3 kilograms and measuring .54 meters long*.  
Gavin Woods closed the newspaper after reading that announcement biting his lip. He knew he shouldn't have lied to Scorpius and oblivated Rose's memory, but of course when the girl you just had sex with burst into tears and admitted she was in love with someone else, what else could be done? Of course now neither Rose nor Scorpius knew that it was possible that Gavin was the father of Rose's baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * if I did the conversions correctly (I used an online converter), she weighs around 8 pounds and is around 21 inches long. If I did it correctly.


End file.
